headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Amazing Spider-Man Annual 1
| next = Annual #2 }} "The Sinister Six!" is the main story featured in the first annual edition of ''The Amazing Spider-Man'' ongoing comic book series published by Marvel Comics. The story was written by Stan Lee with artwork and inks by Steve Ditko. It was colored by Stan Goldberg with lettering by Sam Rosen. Ditko & Goldberg also rendered the cover art illustration to this issue. The story was edited by Stan Lee. This issue shipped with a September, 1964 cover date and carries a cover price of .25 cents per copy. Appearances * Spider-Man, Peter Parker * Betty Brant * Flash Thompson * J. Jonah Jameson * Liz Allan * May Parker * Angel robot * Beast robot * Burglar * Cyclops robot * Doctor Octopus, Otto Octavius * Electro, Maxwell Dillon * Kraven the Hunter, Sergei Kravinoff * Mysterio, Quentin Beck * Sandman, Flint Marko * Vulture, Adrian Toomes * Angel, Warren Worthington, III * Beast, Hank McCoy * Ben Parker * Captain America, Steve Rogers * Cyclops, Scott Summers * Doctor Strange, Stephen Strange * Giant-Man, Hank Pym * Human Torch, Johnny Storm * Iceman, Bobby Drake * Invisible Girl, Susan Storm * Marvel Girl, Jean Grey * Mister Fantastic, Reed Richards * Professor X, Charles Xavier * The Thing, Ben Grimm * Thor * Wasp, Janet van Dyne * Avengers * Fantastic Four * New York City Police Department * Sinister Six * X-Men * Humans * Altered humans * Asgardians * Homo Magi * Mutants * New York :* Westchester County :* Salem Center ::* 1407 Graymalkin Lane ::* Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters :* New York City ::* Queens ::* Forest Hills :::* Midtown High School :::* Parker residence ::* Manhattan :::* Avengers Mansion :::* Baxter Building :::* Daily Bugle building ::* Long Island :::* Stark Industries * Captain America's shield * Daily Bugle newspaper * Iron Man armor MK III * Mjolnir * Web-shooters * Fantasticar * Flying broomstick * Adhesion * Bio-weaponry * Flight :* Winged flight * Superhuman agility * Superhuman strength "The Secrets of Spider-Man" "The Secrets of Spider-Man" is a four-page feature by Stan Lee and Steve Ditko. It explains the various elements that goes into Spider-Man's crime-fighting career, including the nature of his powers as well as his various devices such as his web-shooters. Guest appearances in this story include the Fantastic Four, the Hulk, and Thor. Notes & Trivia * This is the first annual edition of the series. * Total page count: 72 pages. * This issue shipped to retailers on June 11th, 1964. * This issue was released in between ''Amazing Spider-Man'' #16 and Amazing Spider-Man'' #17. * "The Secrets of Spider-Man" is reprinted in ''Marvel Treasury Edition'' #1. * This is the first appearance of the Sinister Six. All of the members of the group however, have made previous appearances. * This issue features a fifteen-page gallery spotlighting Spider-Man's most dangerous foes. Recommended Reading See also External Links * * * * * Category:Amazing Spider-Man Annual Vol 1 Category:1964/Comic issues Category:September, 1964/Comic issues Category:Stan Lee/Editor-in-Chief Category:Steve Ditko/Cover artist Category:Steve Ditko/Cover inker Category:Stan Goldberg/Cover colorist Category:Artie Simek/Cover letterer Category:Stan Lee/Writer Category:Steve Ditko/Penciler Category:Steve Ditko/Inker Category:Stan Goldberg/Colorist Category:Sam Rosen/Letterer Category:Stan Lee/Editor Category:Comic issues with crew categories